The Abyss
by AtEquilibrium
Summary: The Decimo declined every wedding proposals like they were garbage. The one he longed for could never be his. Or... could it? One Shot. TYL. R27.


Tsuna leaned back on his chair, closing his eyes. There was a soft knock on his door, opening soundlessly a moment later. He didn't bother opening his eyes. If the familiar, comforting sun flames were of any indication, or more noticeably perhaps the heavily masculine scent of cologne filling the stagnant air of his office, he most certainly knew who the person was.

A series of footsteps stopped just in front of his table. "You should always be on guard, Decimo." The person said in a smooth, low baritone, a tinge of amusement in his tone.

Tsuna's lips quirked upwards at the harmless reprimindation; "You know very well that your arrival had reached my senses minutes before you set foot inside my office, Reborn." He replied, pinching the bridge of his nose. A terrible headache was gradually building up. He finally opened his eyes and looked at the hitman. "What is it?"

"I was simply wondering what you said to make Nono so upset," Reborn said, pulling his fedora down. "He's rather old now. Shouldn't you try being a little more courteous, Decimo?"

"Oh, yeah, _courteous_." Tsuna spat uncharacteristically and whirled his chair to face away from Reborn. "_Never_ heard of that word. And please… call me _Tsuna_."

Reborn raised an eyebrow at the venom dripping from his words, merely chuckling before he moved towards the electric kettle to brew himself a cup of coffee. He heard the brunet heave a long sigh.

"Reborn, I'm sorry…" Tsuna said, frustration evident in his tone. "I didn't mean it like that."

"Well, be glad I'm feeling extra generous today." Reborn said as he poured hot liquid into a cup, stirring in sugar. "What made _you _so pissed, anyway?"

Tsuna smiled mirthlessly. "Nono… wants me to get married." He said so softly that he'd well be mumbling. The hitman settled down comfortably on one of the chairs set in front of the chair, crossing his legs on over the other and sipped on his coffee.

"And? What's the deal with it? Just propose to Kyoko already, dimwit."

Tsuna glared at Reborn. "Where's my coffee?"

"Make it yourself."

Scowling, he got up and turned on the kettle again, watching it steam with great fascination.

"You're evading my question." Reborn pointed out.

"Look… it – it was just a childhood crush, Reborn. I… I don't really feel that way towards her anymore." Tsuna finally admitted, swallowing thickly.

"I _told_ Nono that. But he just… won't listen. He's been pestering me for the past couple of months! Every single day he'd call me. It's my life, for God's sake! He's even bringing me CVs' of weird women! My desk is flooded! Today I burnt them down to a crisp in front of him and that made him mad."

Reborn laughed. "Well, Nono isn't exactly wrong, Tsuna. Vongola needs an heir. You're not exactly young anymore."

"I'm _twenty-six_." Tsuna seethed out. "I became a freaking Mafia Boss because I was forced to! Now you people will get to dictate who I marry as well!? Am I even a person in Nono's eyes?"

"Why don't you want to get married, anyway?" Reborn continued, unfazed by the anger. "Last time I checked you were over the winds on settling down and having a family."

"I was _fourteen_ then. And that's over a decade ago!" Tsuna said. "And sure, I'm _overjoyed_ with bringing a child into a bloody world that I have been forced into, then ruining all of their dreams and ambitions and I don't know – maybe they'll even die before they reach the age of ten! Did you forget what happened to Nono's kids, Reborn?"

The hitman didn't retort to that, thankfully. Tsuna stared at him with anger boiling in his eyes before marching to the window and snapping it open.

"And tell Nono," He hissed, "If he tries to talk to me even _one more time _about it, I will burn Vongola and everything along with it to the ground." Before sky flames sprang from his palms and Tsuna flew out of his suffocating office room. Reborn didn't bother stopping the brunet, just watched him leave with unreadable eyes.

Tsuna circled the sky a few more times before descending down to one of his favorite little clearings in the forest, landing feet first on the ground. He let the wind flutter his messy hair as he pulled off the cape and settled down against one of the trees.

He actually had lied to Reborn. Well, there was no way in hell he could admit the truth to him. Tsuna would rather shoot himself dead before he would stand the fact of Reborn knowing that…

That Tsuna… loved him.

That one sentence brought another influx of rage burning through his frame, and Tsuna punched a rock, splitting it into a million of tiny parts and sending it flying all around. Tsuna felt a tear prick his vision, and hastily wiped it away before it could go any further.

He didn't even know when it happened. When he had known Reborn was actually not a baby, but a grown man – and watched him grow older and older as the curse was lifted… he just _fell_. And by Gods, Tsuna fell hard.

He didn't why – or how, or if it was even possible to have _that_ sort of feelings for the Spartan tutor – but it had already consumed him beyond belief and Tsuna was hopelessly… lost.

He couldn't bring himself to love another woman even if he tried. After being exasperated with Nono, he even considered donating his seeds for a donor conception and just be done with it – but no, it would tarnish the reputation and yada yada.

Tsuna looked up at the blue sky, its sun shining brightly overhead with stray clouds floating by. What he wished for was never possible… Reborn would never…

And their relationship would never be recognized either. It was a hopeless cause.

Suddenly his intuition flared up. Tsuna groaned glumly before reaching up with his gloved hands and catching a bullet shot by some idiot who thought they could take the Decimo by surprise, and melted it.

Tsuna fixed his eyes on the terrified assassin, now quacking as he watched the scene with a horrified expression. Decimo smirked, his eyes cold, calculating and sharp as steel. He let the _amateur_ run, because only a few steps later he'd be caught in the mist traps and dragged to the dungeons for interrogation. It wasn't something for the Decimo to be concerned about.

Sure enough, the hitman screamed in pure agony. Tsuna shook his head, unfazed by the sound. He could never have a moment of peace, could he?

...And he left the coffee back in the office too.

He really needed it now.

* * *

Tsuna finally collapsed on his bed as the clock hit two in the morning. He was still dressed in his formal ware, not bothering to take them off because he was _so tired. _"And hungry..." He mumbled displeasedly as his stomach grumbled loudly in protest.

Lying down for a minute, the brunet lazily untangled himself out of his cape, his coat, and bent down to take off his socks and shoes. His expensive, tailored garments lay in a disgraceful heap on the ground. He clicked his tongue. What would his mother say?

He smiled slightly, thinking of calling her tomorrow as he loosened his tie to throw it down where it joined its other counterparts.

Sinking his head down on the pillow, Tsuna spread his legs far and wide as he slowly unbuttoned his shirt, unbuckled his belt and tossed them unceremoniously on the ground.

_Now_ he felt good. His bare skin felt cool as the cold air of the air conditioner blew over it. Sighing in contentment, Tsuna rolled to his side, picking up the neatly folded blanket with his toes as he threw it over his body and pulled it up to his neck. He craned his head, twisting around like a small cat trying to reach a comfortable sleeping spot and landed on a particularly hard pillow, and his nose picked up the strong whiff of a masculine fragrance.

Wait… _what_!?

Adrenaline pumping through his veins, Tsuna jumped into alertness, flinging his blanket away and all sleep thrown out of the window as he swiftly turned on the bedside switches and dug out the gun from his pocket and pointed it to… to…

Reborn.

Decimo was at a loss of words as the gun dropped out of his hands and landed with a soft _plop_ into the sheets. His mouth was still wide open, taking startled gasps of air in and out.

"R-Reborn?" He managed to get out. Picking up the gun and locking its safety, the hitman smirked at Tsuna, a strange, manic glint in his eyes.

"Chaos."

He was only dressed in a yellow shirt, three buttons undone, revealing his toned chest, with the sleeves rolled up to his elbow. His fedora rested behind him on the bedside table, allowing the thick, curly mass of hair to spring freely.

Tsuna's mouth felt dry. His eyes unconsciously darted to Reborn's chest and he flushed bright red, quickly averting his eyes and refusing to look at Reborn. He was reduced to a stuttering, shaking mess.

"W-W-What are you doing here…?"

"Oh, nothing." Reborn said; his voice _so_ seductively low and just…

He reached out his hand to ruffle Tsuna's hair, and slowly descended upon his cheek. At this point, Tsuna was ready to burst. Reborn pushed his chin up, forcing Tsuna to look at him.

"Look at you," He said, chuckling lowly, "_'your arrival had reached my senses minutes before you set foot inside my office' _eh, Decimo?"

He didn't know what to reply. Tsuna pushed Reborn's hand off of his face and turned away, feeling exposed and vulnerable. He reached for his shirt on the ground and quickly put it on. How on Earth did he not detect the hitman!?

"W-what do you want, Reborn?"

"Ah, what _I_ want?" Reborn wondered, leaning on a pillow. "Well, the question might be phrased well as what the Decimo wants, undressing like a pig in his tutor's room?"

"W-w-what!?" Tsuna sputtered, nearly falling from the bed in shock. " What t-t-the hell are you talking about!? That's … my … oh. Oh _no_…"

As he consciously looked around, Tsuna found out that Reborn was not joking, and it was him who had completely messed up the coordinates. How was that even possible? Their rooms were on different floors for god's sake!

"_Shit_."

"Yup."

Finding no word to convey his utter shame and humiliation, Tsuna just sprang down from the bed, threw his cape over his clothing and gathered the other articles in his arms and sprinted away from Reborn's room as fast as humanely possible.

Thankfully the halls were deserted. Reaching his room, he pushed the door open, fumbling with his hands full of clothes, and threw them directly to the ground after entering and kicking the door closed. Placing his hands on his knees, bent over and huffing, Tsuna wondered how on earth he had made such a wild mistake. Glancing around, he checked again if he hadn't made the same error twice.

It was his room.

Thank God.

Dragging the cape away from his shoulder, Tsuna allowed it to fall to the ground and dug his hands inside his pocket. His fingers brushed against something foreign. Blinking, he brought it out to find a folded piece of paper.

It was perfumed.

Even though he was cautioned against whiffing unknown objects, this gave him no alarm.

It was… a familiar scent.

Tsuna opened it. A single line was inscribed there in beautiful, cursive handwriting. Reading it, a plethora of emotions ran through his brain. He clasped a hand over his mouth to stop himself from screaming, and his cheeks grew hot.

He took a step back, only to clash against a strong figure. Tsuna looked up, and the abyss greeted him warmly.

* * *

**Please Review! This is my first ever attempt at whatever romance-ish story. So constructive criticisms are accepted open-heartedly. Much love. Bye!**


End file.
